


Everything's Coming Up Lisa?

by TheShinySword



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, For the Good of Roselia, Mama Lisa vs Baby Bird Needs Food Yukina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinySword/pseuds/TheShinySword
Summary: All Lisa wants is one day to herself to date the hot new bassist. Just one day.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Wakana Rei
Comments: 19
Kudos: 138





	Everything's Coming Up Lisa?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote something short and goofy and this is certainly both. Been eyeing ReiLisa since the end of Season 3, they've got Mom/Dad friend couple energy and I'm here for it. Someone's got to get this tag rolling.

Lisa Imai had always tried to live her best life and for once things were just about the best they could be. There she was at the trendiest little coffee shop in their neighborhood with a perfect table in the front, the tastiest iced mocha in her hand and the cutest date across the table constantly sneaking little glances at her lips as if Lisa wasn’t totally aware of where Rei Wakana was looking at all times.

Rei was practically perfect in every way. Rei was fashionable! She was gorgeous! She was a sweetheart through and through! And! She! Was! Tall! Lisa wanted to scream: Himari was right, twelve to thirteen centimeters was the ideal height difference.

Finally, everything was coming up Lisa Imai. …almost everything.

“Rei, do you bite your nails?” Lisa asked in what she hoped was a light and breezy tone as Rei reached for her iced coffee—cream and exactly one sugar.

Rei instinctively pulled her hand back and closed her fist. “I-I, yes I do…” That little blush Lisa was starting to get really attached appeared on her cheeks.

“That’s no good!” Lisa teasingly chided with a wink as she reached for Rei’s hand, unfurling it in her own. Despite the familiar callouses on Rei’s fingers, her hands were still soft. “Your poor nails are so short.” And jagged, Lisa resisted adding. “I think I have an emery board in my purse.”

“Lisa,” said a voice to the side that Lisa chose to ignore.

“I have to keep them short to play anyway, please don’t inconvenience yourself.”

“Proper nail care is never an inconvenience!” Lisa fanned out her free hand, lavender nail polish glistening in the light. “Look at mine, just because they’re short doesn’t mean they’re not cute! And you have such lovely hands.” It really was a shame not to treat those beautiful hands with the care they deserved.

Rei smiled with a sweet nervousness, “Imai-san, maybe if you could help me…”

“Rei~ I told you to call me Lisa didn’t I?”

“Yes… but…” Rei’s glance twitched to the side. Lisa gritted her teeth.

“Imai-san, I don’t see anything wrong with formal address,” someone who was absolutely NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE interrupted.

Lisa giggled and tried her hardest to play coy, “Rei~ You’re running low on your coffee aren’t you? We could get another one~. Or maybe we could stop by that cute makeup store nearby and find you the perfect polish.”

“Lisa, I think my nails are getting a bit long, could you assist me?”

Every muscle in Lisa’s body tensed to keep her from turning to dab away the bit of whipped cream stuck to a certain helpless baby bird’s upper lip. She would stay strong. This was Lisa’s day.

“Um…” Rei’s eyes wouldn’t stop flicking to the side. “Imai-san… your friends…”

“I don’t see anyone else here,” Lisa refused to look—if she didn’t look they didn’t exist.

“But—”

“No one,” Lisa flipped her hair in a move she called: look at me and not directly to the left. Unfortunately, the lush volume of Lisa’s hair was immediately caught on a certain someone’s head.

“Imai-san… I can’t see.”

All Lisa wanted was one, brief afternoon to herself. Her morning horoscope warned her about meddlers, she really should have listened. Still, how could she have predicted Yukina and Sayo would crash the one and only date of her high school career?

No, Lisa internally groaned as she untangled Sayo from her hair. How could she not assume they would?

* * *

Asking Rei out was a lot easier than actually finding a time they were both free. All she had to do to ask Rei out was shoot her a text asking for coffee with enough winky faces to hopefully avoid the eternal lesbian struggle of: is this a date or a _date?_ But _s_ urprising no one, the bassists of the most and second most popular girl bands in Tokyo (or at least one tiny corner of Tokyo) were in high demand at all times. But they’d found it, a Saturday they were both free. All Lisa had to do was show up.

It started so well. Rei was already in front of the coffee shop when Lisa arrived in a collared shirt and black skinny jeans that screamed ‘I asked someone to dress me because I was nervous’ and judging from the rabbit print, that person was Tae.Then she paid for Lisa’s drink, pulled out Lisa’s chair and stuttered her way through all the questions that probably came up when you googled ‘first date conversations’ until Lisa worked her mood making magic and eased Rei into a conversation. Things were so good.

And then Sayo and Yukina showed up because Lisa had wished everyday for a sibling as a kid and the only one who ever heard was a monkey’s paw.

They started hiding behind a pair of menus at the restaurant three stores down but quickly made their way through the cupcake place, the tapas joint and the shoe shine stand before sitting at the table directly beside Lisa and staring until Rei and her kind heart asked if they wanted to join.

So Lisa knew how they were here, but she couldn’t imagine _why_ they were here.

Well no, that wasn’t exactly true. Yukina and Sayo had the combined emotional intelligence of two toddlers in a trench coat and Lisa was incapable of telling her friends to just Go Away. Yukina and Sayo were uniquely incapable of reading the atmosphere, no matter how many times Lisa clung to Rei’s arm and batted her eyelashes as they left the coffee shop for a cute boutique makeup store down the block.

All she wanted to do was live out her life long dream of picking out nail polish for a cute younger futch. Rei was paying so much attention to Lisa blathering on about colors and contrasts with those stormy blue eyes and—

“Lisa, what about this color?”

“Imai-san, would this look good with our new costumes?”

—Yukina and Sayo would not stop interrupting.

Lisa tried to pay attention to the rows of beautiful, sparkly nail polish in front of her and pick out the exact perfect shade for the attentive girl to her left. But the conversation to her right was causing her physical pain.

“Sayo, we could use black.”

“You’re right. It’s close in shade to blue, so it should be appropriate.”

It hurt so much to not turn around and slap the black nail polish from her color blind best friends’ hands.

Her face must have been physically contorted because Rei gave her a gentle smile and shrugged her head towards the dunderhead duo. “It’s alright, you can help your friends.”

Lisa died a little inside. She was Lisa “mood fixer” Imai and yet she was failing miserably at keeping this date afloat. “N-no, they’ll be fine.”

“How many bottles should we purchase, Minato-san?”

“I suppose we need one for each finger.”

“Imai-san, are you alright?” Rei carefully pried open Lisa’s hand before her own fingernails dug through her skin. She softly stroked the angry red crescents on Lisa’s palm, “please be careful, I’d hate if I couldn’t hear your bass.”

Lisa wanted to cry. Rei was a full year younger than her and yet she radiated a maturity Lisa was so unused to feeling from others. “I’m going to fix this.”

It was time to pull out the big guns. They were at least three dates too early for this but Lisa was out of options. She would make Yukina and Sayo get a clue.

* * *

Lisa Imai was certain there was nothing more romantic in the entire world than a rowboat ride through a scenic park pond. Unfortunately, the nearest park had no rowboats. It had swan pedal boats, according to Lisa’s vague recollection, but they would have to do.

Yet, what she found waiting for her was not the majestic white and black symbol of love and devotion she expected but hastily repainted bright yellow boats with an awkward orange billed swan’s head repurposed into a long necked duck’s head and a posted notice saying that due to a lightly tragic sun reflecting white paint accident the majestic swan boats were now waddling duck boats.

It was fine. This was fine. Lisa Imai could make it work. All she had to do was pay for the boats and get Sayo and Yukina to float out to the center of the pond and she could go back to the date that was definitely still salvageable. Heck, maybe this would be the push Sayo and Yukina needed to finally start dating and stop crashing her love life.

Optimism filled Lisa as the boat rental manager handed her the receipt. That optimism still clung to her as she turned around, only vanish into the wind at what she saw.

“Lisa, our time in the boat has already started.” Yukina called out from inside one of the two boats she had just rented as the other sped away into the distance propelled by Sayo’s impressively inconvenient lower body strength and Rei’s utter confusion.

Lisa was going to be a single mother forever.

How could she possibly explain this? ‘Sorry about my codependent best friends, if I leave them alone they’ll forget how to breath or die of sadness.’

Slowly, Lisa pedaled the boat towards the center of the pond. The awkward duck boat felt heavy as if she was pushing it along all by herself. It was like a metaphor for her life except when she looked to the side it wasn’t a metaphor at all, Lisa actually was the only one pedaling the boat.

“Yukina,” Lisa hissed through the smallest opening her mouth could make. “Pedal. The. Boat.”

“Lisa…” Yukina said in that breathy whisper of hers, “I can’t reach.” To demonstrate she wiggled her croc clad feet uselessly just centimeters above the pedal.

“Yukina you are only three centimeters shorter than me, you can reach the pedals.”

Yukina slumped down the seat pathetically, her bony chin digging into her chest. “It’s… impossible. For the good of Roselia, you must pedal the duck.”

Something inside Lisa broke. She loved Yukina as a best friend, a bandleader, kind of a daughter and occasionally a baby bird that was desperately incapable of feeding herself but she was tired. “Yukina. Why are you here?”

Yukina sunk lower into the seat, her crocs finally hitting the impossible pedal. She mumbled something into her chest.

“Yukina?”

“…please don’t leave Roselia.”

“What?” Lisa’s exhaustion melted into concern.

Brooding tears filled the corners of Yukina’s eyes. “You’ve been consorting so… intimately with Raise A Suilen’s singer all day. Sayo and I have been keeping a close watch on you all day.

“Is it really a close watch if you were just with me all day?”

Yukina continued to pout, “You’ve been treating that girl like a member of Roselia. Meeting alone, holding her arm, advising her on personal grooming. I can only conclude that you intend to leave Roselia for Raise A Suilen. Sayo agrees.”

Of course Sayo agreed. When Sayo and Yukina disagreed it was a personal crisis for both of them. Lisa sighed and shifted to better face Yukina, the boat shifting with her body. “Yukina, this has nothing to do with Roselia.”

“Nothing… to do with… Roselia?” Yukina repeated in confusion, her head tilting a perfect forty five degrees.

“Weirdly enough, not everything actually has to do with music.”

“I disagree.”

“I’m on a _date_ Yukina.”

Yukina frowned at the apparently foreign word. Nearby, the second boat began to slowly circle them, Sayo unable to hide how she leaned towards Yukina and Lisa’s boat with open ears as Rei helplessly shrugged. “What?”

The exhaustion returned, “A date Yukina. When two people hang out, just the two of them and maybe they think about holding hands and maybe even kissing and their friends _aren’t there too._ ”

“No that can’t be right, that would mean Sayo and I are dating.”

She was so close, Lisa could feel the pain in her chest. “So do you see why it’s weird that we’re in the boat while Sayo pedals around my DATE?”

Yukina paused and then, with her brow furrowed and her eyes serious, “Not really.”

Without thinking, Lisa jumped to her feet, ignoring the boat’s violent swaying. “DUCK BOATS ARE FOR LOVERS YUKINA!”

“Lisa you should sit—”

“I am taking you BACK to shore and you are going to take Sayo anywhere else and figure out how to hold hands or something!” Lisa swung her arms around as her legs began to shake with her unsteady position but she still stayed standing.

“But—”

“No buts! I—”

—she shook—

“—Am on—”

—she quaked—

“A DATE!”

“Lisa… look out.”

SPLASH.

* * *

The pond was cold and wet but fortunately shallow enough for Lisa to doggy paddle to shore, refusing to even look at Yukina as she pathetically kicked at the pedals until Sayo towed her to shore. With all the motherly energy inside her teen body, Lisa ordered Yukina and Sayo home.

Rei, ever the gentleperson, insisted on walking Lisa home and loaning Lisa her bunny shirt. Lisa was mortified but at least she got to appreciate Rei in a tank top. Especially since it would probably be the last time Rei ever willingly came within a kilometer of her.

Lisa couldn’t find the energy to properly speak until she was within eyesight of her house. “This is me.” Lisa came to a slow stop, Rei beside her. “If you never, ever want to see me or my completely clueless friends again I will not blame you. In fact, I might respect you more for it.”

“I don’t mind losing your respect.”

“Rei,” Lisa’s heart skipped.

“Plus Hana-chan gave me that shirt, I’d miss it.”

Lisa brought the oversized sleeves to her face, letting the smell of Rei’s cologne fill her nose through the bunny print. “I’m so sorry. I promise I’ll wash it and get it back to you right a way.”

“It’s okay, really. I have an undershirt and it was a little hot anyway,” Rei smiled reassuringly and ran a hand through her hair, completely innocent to how good that made her lean biceps look in her tank top.

Lisa swooned, she had it bad alright. It was fun while it lasted at least. “Well, I had a lot of fun in all the parts that didn’t make me want to die so I am going to go and wallow in my deep embarrassment until time travel is invented.” She pulled open the gate to her house without looking back to see what expression Rei wore.

“Um, Imai-san,” Rei called after her.

Lisa cranked her head backwards, not daring to hope Rei would say anything but goodbye forever. “Yes?”

Rei’s small smile began to grow, “Just so you know. I had to ask Pareo and Rokka take Chu² and Masuki to the zoo to make sure they didn’t try to drop by.”

“You’re just saying that to be nice.”

“I wouldn’t do that. See,” Rei pulled out her phone to show Lisa a picture of Masuki in a flex off with a gorilla as Rokka watched in panic.

“You have nosy friends too?”

“Yeah,” Rei smiled at the picture before sliding her phone back into her pocket. “It’s amazing isn’t it? Raise A Suilen is the first band I’ve been in that was _my_ band. I’m not used to having people who care so much but… I’m glad.”

“Mmm,” Lisa found herself looking at the lit upstairs bedroom in the house next door with warmth growing in her heart. “I know what you mean.”

“I like that we have that in common.” Rei stepped forward, nervously sticking her hands in and out of her pockets.

Lisa held her breath and Rei leaned forward, brushing Lisa’s hair behind her ear. With a bashful quickness, she pressed the quickest little kiss to Lisa’s cheek before stumbling back with an embarrassed chuckle and a face-wide blush.

Lisa Imai was completely out of words.

“We should do this again soon, L-Lisa.”

All that came out of Lisa’s mouth was a little strangled squeal and an enthusiastic nod. As quick as she could excuse herself, Lisa rushed into her house. She held her feelings inside just long enough to get all the way up the stairs to her room before she collapsed on her bed with a screaming, pillow muffled, “YES.”

She rolled her head to the side and gazed out the window directly into Yukina’s room where Yukina and Sayo were sitting on the edge of her bed trying to find how most comfortably to fit their hands together. Eventually they’d figure out it was easier to hold hands front to front but Lisa would let them figure that out on their own. Right now, in this moment Lisa Imai had everything she wanted.

“Everything’s coming up Lisa!”

Thud. Yukina’s window slid open.

“Lisa,” Yukina called sternly between their open windows. “Please keep the noise down, Sayo and I are on a date.”


End file.
